


Первый клык

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Влад всегда спал крепко. Очень крепко. Никто не отваживался будить его посреди ночи.Но сегодня было исключением.
Kudos: 1





	Первый клык

— Папа, — тихий голос Дракулёнка разбудил его в два часа ночи.  
Маленький вампирёныш стоял в проёме, судорожно комкая в руках край пижамы. Он выглядел ужасно испуганным и даже расстроенным.  
— Что случилось? — Граф подскочил.  
Изо рта сына стекала капелька крови. Это, видно, его и испугало.  
— Па, я умираю! — захныкал он, гдядя снизу вверх на отца блестящими от слёз изумительно голубыми глазами.  
Вздохнув, Влад погладил его по голове и, подняв на руки, поцеловал.  
— Ты не умираешь, мой комарик. Это естественный процесс, он происходит у всех вампиров. У тебя растут клыки, мой маленький.  
— Клыки? — Дракулёнок сразу успокоился.  
— Да, малыш. И это лучшее, что случается в жизни вампира. Кроме, разве что, Дзынь, — он крепко прижал к себе сынишку и тихо прошептал, глядя в окно: — Ты вырастешь большим и сильным, мой мальчик. Будешь графом, отцом и внуком, самым знаменитым вампиров всех времён и народов. Я верю в тебя, моя крошка.


End file.
